Names and Kisses
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Natsu always asks to copy Lucy's homework in class, but to Lucy's dismay, he always calls her by the wrong name, so Lucy decides to figure out why. NaLu. AU. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that would be the glorious Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"Shit!" The voice right next to Lucy exclaimed. "There was homework?!"

"How do you always manage to not do it, Fire Ass?" Another voice droned.

"I don't _not_ -do it on purpose!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"ARGG well today I didn't! Luigiii," the voice moaned. "Can I see your homework?"

A vein throbbed on Lucy's forehead, "It's Lucy! I tell you that every day! Can you at least try to remember it?"

The boy shot her a lazy grin, "Yeah, yeah, now can I have your homework?"

"Sure," Lucy heavily sighed as she handed over her already-filled-in worksheet. "Just make sure you don't copy word-for-word."

He gratefully took it. Their hands briefly brushed in the process. Lucy's face heated up instantly as she felt little jolts spike up her arm.

And the boy…well he had no reaction to the hand touch whatsoever.

Lucy couldn't help but notice that every time she handed him her homework, their hands _always_ ended up touching…

"Yosh! Thanks, you're the best!" He smiled widely at her, showing off his fangs.

She looked away, trying to hide her blush and absentmindedly doodled stars all over her notebook.

 _Natsu Dragneel_ , she gave the boy a shy, sideways glance as he hurriedly copied her answers.

The boy with the pink hair, the fiery personality, and the knack for never doing homework…And there were also the brawls he was known to get into…

He never remembers Lucy's name…and they have almost every class together…it was pathetic honestly…

So why did Lucy let him copy her homework almost every single day when she was so insignificant to him?

She couldn't answer that.

It wasn't like he flashed that stupid fanged-tooth grin at her and she goes weak to the knees or something…

And it's not like she would ever fall for a guy with _pink_ hair.

And it's not like she can't tell someone _no_ when they ask for homework; she has done that tons of times before, except she's never once said _no_ to Natsu…

There was no way she had a soft spot for him.

Nope, no way at all…

"Here ya go, Levy!" He returned her homework.

"IT'S LUCY!" She cried as she ungraciously snatched it out of his hand.

But Natsu was no longer paying attention because he and Gray, another student who often would ask Lucy for her homework, but she would decline him every time, were in a verbal dispute.

 **XOXOX**

Lucy was new to _Vermillion Academy_. Well not new anymore, but she was about six months ago, which was short enough for her to still be considered _new_.

It was an interesting school to say the least.

Everyone here could be considered eccentric…

And the most eccentric person of them all happened to be the first person she met, _Natsu_.

He had unknowingly helped her out…She was being hit on by some annoying boy, though it was really her fault for trying to ask him where her classroom was located, when suddenly Natsu came over and took a swing at the guy whilst screaming, "YOU LIED TO ME, YOU BASTARD!"

And then he had shot Lucy the first friendly grin she had seen all day, "You're new here, right?"

"Right," Lucy had nodded, her cheeks had a dusting of pink.

He gently grabbed her hand and showed her the way to _Fairy Tail_.

"Yo, I'm Natsu," he had grinned.

"Lucy," she had grinned back.

And Lucy thought they really hit it off…that first day he had spent it with her…showing her to other classes, sitting with her at lunch, introducing her to everyone.

Hell, he even gave her his phone number and they spent the rest of the night talking.

They had shared such personal details too…details Lucy had never told anyone before, such as how uncaring her father is and about her mother's death…

And he, in return, had shared that he was living on his own with his pet cat and about how his father had disappeared without a trace…

It was strange really…a whole 24 hours of friendship that abruptly ended the following day when the only thing Natsu said to her was, "Can I copy your homework, Luigi?"

She had shot him a sad, disappointed smile and said, "Sure."

And that was that.

 _Natsu,_ a name she would never forget, but to her dismay, _Lucy_ was name easy for _him_ to forget.

 **XOXOX**

"Lisanna, did you do the history take-home test?" Natsu poked Lucy's side the following day in the cafeteria.

She squirmed at his touch and turned towards him, "It's Lucy! And you're friends with Lisanna! How could you possibly call me her name?!" And then she handed over the take-home exam without a second thought.

"No wonder you will never have a girlfriend, Flame for Brains," she heard Gray muse to Natsu who was sitting at the next table over. "Who would want to date someone too stupid to do their take-home exam?"

"Oi!" Natsu growled. "Shut it before I shove this pen up your—"

"Mad you'll never have your first kiss?" Gray continued to bait him.

"Stop soundin' all high and mighty," Natsu smirked. "The only reason you had your first kiss was 'cuz that weird stalker girl kissed you by force."

And then they broke into another irrelevant argument.

But Lucy's heart sored.

She loved that Natsu had never had a girlfriend before or even had his first kiss…Because she too had never dated or kissed someone as well...

They could be each other's first…Lucy madly blushed.

"I don't get it, Lu-chan," Levy furrowed. "Why do you always let Natsu copy? He doesn't even call you the right name."

Lucy frowned, "I don't know why…"

"You wouldn't happen to have a crush on him, right, Lucy?" Mira winked.

"No way!" Lucy's face flushed.

"That would be so cute if you did …" Mira gleamed. "He's never had a girlfriend before and you never had a boyfriend! Ahh I ship it!"

"Don't," Lucy glowed with embarrassment.

"I think he likes you, Lucy," Erza commented. "Natsu can be pretty forgetful with names, but it's been 6 months now…It seems to be deliberate at this point."

"Erza has a point," Mira winked.

Lucy blanched as she glanced over at Natsu.

Her jaw dropped.

He and Gray were about to pour water on each other with water bottles ready in their hands…

 _My homework!_ Lucy eyed it with pure fear in her eyes.

It was laying in the crossfire of the table.

"Natsu, Gray! Don't!" A bunch of voices yelled.

But they weren't listening…

"I ain't tellin' you who I like, Popsicle!" Natsu growled, squeezing the bottle in his hand.

 _Natsu likes someone_? Lucy's heart sunk. _Probably some girl whose name he actually remembers…_

Gray licked his lips and smirked, "You don't need to tell me, Lava Brains, I already know. You like L—"

Suddenly someone grabbed the bottle out of Gray's hand and entangled Gray in a choking grip.

 _Erza!_

But no one was stopping Natsu from splashing Gray…

Mustering up some courage, she called out, "Natsu!"

The boy instantly stiffened, but only for a second.

His arm raised with the drink in his hand…Lucy saw only one option left.

"OOff," Natsu groaned, dropping the drink to the floor. "What the?" he said in response to the hands that encircled his waist.

Lucy had rammed into his back, in order to hug him from behind.

Her arms were wrapped securely around him.

Her heart pounded against her chest.

She couldn't believe she just did that…

Her face was pressed into the back of his scarf that he always wears.

Lucy's stomach fluttered as she breathed in his scent of embers. She had always imagined what he would smell like but this…this was better than all the scents she had ever smelt before.

"Lu-cy?!" He sounded bewildered.

Lucy let out a gasp, "You said my name."

Her heart was in a frenzy.

"Huh?"

"No-nothing," she swallowed. "You know, I let you borrow my exam to _copy_ it, not _destroy_ it," her voice sounded muffled, due to the fact she was talking into his scarf.

"So-sorry," he stammered.

She thought she felt him gulp.

 _Was he nervous_?

Natsu's hand lightly touched Lucy's clasped hands.

"Aw isn't that sweet!" Lucy could hear Mira coo, causing Natsu to instantly drop his hand.

"I didn't know their relationship extended beyond Natsu asking for her homework," Erza commented as she held Gray in a death locked grip.

"Oh look," Gray said dully, though struggling to get away from Erza. "It's the first time a girl has ever touched Natsu."

"Sh-shut up!" Natsu yelled.

Out of embarrassment, Lucy disengaged herself from the pink-haired boy.

Natsu sat down and quietly continued copying her answer key.

She walked back to her table.

Levy shot her a _what-was-that_ look, but Lucy chose to ignore it, since she too was unsure what that was…

As he handed back the exam, he had unreadable expression planted on his face.

 **XOXOX**

The next day, her teacher went over the exam, before he handed back everyone's answer sheet with the grades on it.

Lucy had calculated the amount she knew she got wrong and saw that it was a B-. She felt bad, glancing over at Natsu who had his pen perched in the space between his top lip and nose.

To Lucy's surprise, her teacher said, "Excellent work, Lucy," as he placed her answer sheet on the desk. Lucy carefully flipped it over and sharply inhaled.

She got an A.

How?

She looked down at her answers and saw that stuff had been crossed out and written in a handwriting that was sloppier than her own…

Her eyes shot over to Natsu.

He was now ripping up pieces of paper and flicking them at Gray…

 _He changed my answers_?

She looked over at her previous assignments he had copied that she had gotten perfect scores on. To her bemusement, she found that they too had answers either erased or crossed out with a new answer written in a foreign handwriting.

So if Natsu already had the answers…then why does he always ask to copy her homework?

 **XOXOX**

It was the end of the school day and Lucy was nervous wreck.

She was going to confront Natsu about this homework nonsense…

But damn…her heart was pounding so fast and her hands were clamming up…

She waited by the main entrance of her school.

And then she saw him walking towards the door.

He was just about to push it open when Lucy called out, "Natsu!"

His head shot over to her direction with a befuddled look on his face.

She waved him over.

With a shrug he walked over to her.

"Yo, Cana, what's up?" He smiled.

Her eye twitched. She flailed her arms out and shouted, "IT'S LUCY! _CANA_ IS NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

"Don't be so loud," he chided, smacking his hand over her mouth.

Lucy glared at him as she pried his hand off her lips.

"What's up?" he asked again.

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Why do you always copy my homework?"

Natsu cocked his head to the side, "'Cuz I'm too lazy to do it myself. Isn't that obvious?"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "Don't lie to me! I know you change all my wrong answers to the right ones! That means you already have the homework done!"

Natsu flinched and then he put a forced grin on his face as he tensely spoke, "You really think that's likely?"

"YES!" Lucy cried. "I know for a fact! Don't bother lying!"

Natsu tugged on his scarf as if to cool himself down.

"Why do you copy my homework?" She asked again.

"Because…" he looked away.

"And why do you always call me by the wrong name?" He looked like he was about to protest, so Lucy quickly added, "You called me _Lucy_ at lunch today, hence you know what my name is!"

"You know, I really have to get going now! It was great chattin' with ya, Luigi," he sweated through his smile as he tried to walk away.

Lucy grabbed his hand to stop him.

Natsu tensed up on contact.

"Natsu," she pleaded.

She could see his Adams apple go up and down.

"Please, _Natsu_ ," she nearly whispered.

Natsu's shoulders slumped as his resolve broke.

"Alright, alright," he groaned, looking her directly in the eyes.

Lucy let out a tiny squeak.

"I copy your homework as an excuse to talk to you."

Lucy blinked, "Why would you need an excuse to talk to me?"

"I don't know!" Natsu exasperated.

"I think you know," Lucy pushed.

Natsu pouted and grumbled, "You make me nervous."

Lucy sputtered, "H-how?!"

"When we first met…I told you stuff I never told anyone and…I got scared…" He was officially blushing, which made Lucy's heart stop.

"I told you stuff that I never told anyone as well," she admitted.

"I know!" He exclaimed. "And that made me even more scared! I'm not used to getting close to someone…So I decided to end our friendship…"

"Oh," Lucy bit her lip, unsure of what to say or do…

"But I wanted—no needed to keep talking to you," his voice was full of yearning. "So I decided to ask you for your homework as my way to talk to you."

"Okay," Lucy said slowly. "What about the whole name ordeal?"

Natsu's blush darkened, "Oh that?"

"Yeah that," Lucy put her hands on her hips and looked him directly in the eyes.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "Oh…well that…you see…I…"

"You…?" Lucy urged him to continue.

And just then, she realized her hand was still clasped in his.

She squeezed it.

Natsu swallowed in response. Then he said, "I think…you look kind of cute when you're all flustered and annoyed…so I purposely call you the wrong name…"

Lucy ogled at the blushing boy.

 _He called me cute…_

Her stomach was fluttering like crazy.

There was just one more thing Lucy needed to ask him… "Say, Natsu."

"Yeah?" he was eyeing their interlocked hands.

"That girl you like…"

His eyes flew back to hers with pure panic written in them.

That was all Lucy needed to see before she grabbed him by his scarf with her free hand and pulled him down.

She leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his.

It was such a light kiss, but it felt heavy.

Jolts shot out from her lips and traveled throughout her body.

She pulled away, her cheeks tinted red.

Natsu looked at her with bug eyes.

She turned sharply, with her head held high, while never letting go of his hand, "I'll let you walk me home."

A few seconds went by before she heard him let out a chuckle, "Alright, _Weirdo_."

"I'm seriously starting to think you really don't know my name," she moaned.

"How could I ever forget your name, _Lucy_?" his voice was so deep, so husky…

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Say it again," she commanded, turning towards him.

He grinned, " _Lucy_."

She grabbed his face between her palms and pulled him into another kiss…a kiss much different from their first one…This one was deep and passionate.

And _perfect_.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **Did you all like it?!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it :^)**


End file.
